A Sudden Urge
by JustYourAverageBookworm
Summary: Percy jumps off the Argo II following an urge he cannot hope to control, at first only one dares to follow him, but isn't the hero loved by many? I'm so bad at summaries it's heartbreaking /3 Smut will appear (Thus the M rating) in chapter two if you good cookies review and show approval ;)
1. A most lovely turn of events

Percy awoke with a startled gasp, clutching Riptide. His breathing eased slightly as he became conscious of his surroundings. He was close to the sea, the familiar sound of waves rolling across the shore waltzing to his ears playfully. He rose, confused as a flashback gripped his consciousness. He had been standing on the deck of the Argo II when he had been hit by the urge to jump off the ship. He had no idea what had come over him, and last thing he remembered was Annabeth screaming his name as he wrenched his hand from hers. Now he was lost, hopefully not completely alone, he would even be happy if Jason was with him. He stood up and started exploring, Riptide in hand, always ready to spring. Making his way through the thick foliage he suddenly felt wrapped in. He heard the sound of a stream and rushed through the branches, going to the riverbank as fast as his legs could possibly bring him. He dove inside the rushing water and immediately felt the invigorating rush that his element always brought him. As he crawled out of the water, his raven hair plastered to his forehead, his clothes clinging tightly to his muscled frame he smiled, basking in the sun with such relish, that he forgot all else. He heard a twig snap and moved faster than any mortal ever could, faster even than most demigods, twisting sharply, Riptide in hand. When he saw whom it was he relaxed only just slightly, one never knew after all. Without sheathing Riptide he drank in the sight of the teen in front of him, looking for small imperfections that may betray an illusion of some kind. He saw the cobalt hair waving in the wind, the intelligent chocolate eyes that betrayed no emotion, the sharp cheekbones, smooth, alabaster skin and full rosy lips. He scanned through his form rapidly and the teen's eyebrows rose, amusement sparking in his dark eyes, "Percy come on, don't be stupid it's me" Percy exhaled all at once and flung down Riptide, rushing to the boy and wrapping him in a hug, relief clouding his senses. He felt the younger boy tense in his arms, then he relax and return the embrace. They pulled apart and Percy started ranting like a madman. "Oh Gods Nico, I thought I was alone! I was so freaked I had no idea what to do, how to get back to the ship, you know I don't like being alone; like, at all" "Percy!" Nico screeched. Percy cocked his head and looked at him, vaguely startled. "First off stop talking so fast, second I'm actually pretty glad I'm not alone, and the third, most important thing is that I've found a cave I thought I could spend the night in and you fish-boy can join either join me or freeze your ass off when the temperature drops." Nico finished evenly, his unnervingly calm demeanour strangely comforting. "Nico how long have we been here?" "Three days since you jumped off the Argo II." Nico's jaw was clenched and Percy noticed there was blood oozing from his side. "Dude what in the world happened to you?" Percy felt a stab of panic in his heart as he pressed his hands to the cut on Nico's firm abdomen. Nico took out a needle and thread from his jacket's pocket and handed them to Percy. The older demigod summoned the water to cleanse the wound and patched the boy up, giving back the unused needle and thread with a grin. Nico looked startled for a change and Percy shrugged "What? Didn't thou know I could do that?" Nico muttered something and cast his eyes downwards, not facing Percy, as usual. The sun had started to set so Percy fished a trout and they set off towards Nico's cave. Percy set a little fire on a pile of branches and cooked the fish, giving Nico most of it with a brotherly smile. "We should..." Percy cut off groggily, his luminescent green eyes heavy with the need to sleep. Nico nodded and Percy curled up close to him, his head resting lightly on Nico's shoulder as he dosed off. As always Nico was tense, and he wouldn't look at Percy for more than a millisecond. He knew that the younger boy hated him but he still made a point of trying to be friends.

Nico had been tired. Obviously, he had been before Percy had put his head on Nico's shoulder and fallen asleep. The mere contact brought to life every part of Nico's body, his every cell humming with energy. At last Nico couldn't help himself and he slowly raised a hand, running it through Percy's soft, wavy hair, making his way down on his face, over his even skin, brushing over every hollow and every mound. Nico stayed there for hours, staring in the dark, till Percy woke and murmured something incoherent. He sat upright and patted his shoulder, indicating it was Nico's turn to sleep. Nico was hesitant, but at last he leaned against the beautiful boy's shoulder and fell into the most wonderful slumber. When he woke it was morning, light dancing over Percy's cheekbones and making rainbows on his black hair. He sat up suddenly, realizing his head had been on Percy's lap. Percy turned to him and Nico gasped slightly, they were so close after all. He averted his eyes and Percy sighed bitterly, standing up stiffly and walking off. Nico scrambled after him, confused and found that Percy had already started talking.

"…. some kind of raft but I'm not sure" He broke off abruptly, raising a hand to stop Nico. Percy heard a rustle in the trees behind him and unsheathed riptide, pouncing on the semi-visible monster he had seen and deftly slitting its throat. The creature dissolved with a strangled gasp and Percy looked at it bitterly. He hadn't realized he'd been angry till he'd had the chance to spill blood, then he cursed foully, drat Nico, his hatred made him go crazy, nobody could hate him that way, it just wasn't right. He had been so deeply absorbed in thought that he started walking and crashed straight into Nico. The two boys tumbled to the ground. Percy twisted in mid-fall to act as a cushion for Nico and it worked, but it tangled their legs and arms. Percy was feeling a little out of breath, even though he didn't remember feeling that way before falling. Nico had never focused so long on him and that made his nerves tingle.

Nico had been thinking of Percy, of how good his skin had felt under his fingers the night hence and how much he wanted to feel all of Percy, not only his face, of what he wanted to do to Percy now that Annabeth was not around and suddenly, he had found himself lying on the older boy, who was scowling like an idiot. He was conscious of every single inch in which their bodies touched, he felt his blood starting to boil and he buried his face in Percy's chest, murmuring softly in the fabric of his worn shirt. Crystalline tears commenced racing down his cheeks, pooling on the cloth. Percy stroked his hair and cooed reassuringly; that's when Nico lost it.

Percy felt Nico's skin, he was scalding. His heartbeat quickened with worry and he whispered fiercely, "Nico tell me how to help you, what can I do for you?" Nico moaned a little and the sound jolted Percy, sending electricity through his body, "Nico please concentrate, gods your eyes are _silver_!" Percy had one instant to be confused before Nico's lips crashed on his own.


	2. A Closer Encounter

**Author's Note:**

Hi guys! Thank you for the review and the follows! Please keep in mind that this is my first lemon and it's probably horrible but if you notice some things that could be done better, or that I lack, or I do too much or anything of the sort, just PM me or write up a review and I shall happily comply! Also any requests both for the ending of this story (because I'm not absolutely sure where it's going to go) or for other stories will be gladly accepted! Thanks a lot :D

Also I forgot the disclaimer in the first chapter. I do not own any of these characters, they all belong to the fabulous Rick Riordan, even though this sucky plot is mine ;)

* * *

><p>Percy was baffled; he came to his senses and pushed Nico away strongly. The small boy must've been stronger than he knew, because Percy couldn't push him off as Nico knotted his hands in his shirt and pulled him even closer, his mouth soft and velvety yet adamant and unyielding. Percy found himself automatically responding to Nico's touch but was brought back to reality when he felt the young teen's hands roaming under his shirt, feeling the dips and swells of his chest. Percy rolled them both and found himself on top, disentangling himself from Nico and standing stiffly. "Nico, what the hell was that?" Nico groaned and pressed his hands to his face "I'm so sorry Percy" Nico raised his eyes and Percy saw they were still tinged with silver. His hands stilled and he rushed to the younger boy's side in an instant, tilting his head upwards to look into his eyes. Nico gasped and jumped sideways, his eyes wide, but the silver had not receded with his touch, quite the opposite if possible. "Nico, why are your eyes silver?" Nico's eyes widened and he cursed foully. "It's, well it's a son of hades thing." Percy shrugged and turned away as he saw the silvery gleam receding but he couldn't help but wonder why this sudden contact with Nico had made his pants so surprisingly tight, why his lips tingled at the mere memory.<p>

Nico hated himself. He had kissed his sea prince and his eyes had turned silver, damned _silver. _He had rarely been horny enough for his eyes to thing that made him hate himself more though, wasn't that he had done it regardless of the risks, it was that, given the chance, he would do it a thousand times more.

Soon night fell again and Percy's jaw was still clenched, his anger, at least he thought it was anger, kept nagging at his conscience, telling him to pounce on Nico and, well, it stopped there. At last he turned sharply, seeing Nico walking behind him like a kicked puppy "Move it di Angelo I actually want to get some sleep you know" He immediately felt bad for being so harsh and turned to stop himself from hugging, or hurting the boy.

Nico was bewildered, how unlike Percy it was to be so cruel. "_Non fare il bastardo per una cosa da niente mio bello_" he huffed, the heavy venetian accent coating his voice, kicking the ground and hurrying after the older boy.

As soon as they reached the cave Percy lost control. Turning on his heels he let go of his self-control and hurtled himself on Nico not knowing what he was doing. He smashed Nico against the wall, growling and pressed his lips to the younger boy's. Nico gave a startled gasp before circling Percy's neck with his arms ad pulling him closer. Percy ran his tongue sensually over the younger boy's lips and he opened his mouth obediently. Percy dominated Nico's mouth forcefully as Nico drew spirals on his tongue with his own. Percy's hands tangled in the fabric of the younger boy's shirt and almost tore it off him, running his hands all over Nico's chest and abdomen. Nico gasped and in an instant Percy's shirt had come off too. They both stood there, entranced, their breath short and ragged, relishing each other's exquisiteness.

Nico's head was frantically trying to make sense of what was happening, but the throbbing erection in his pants made it hard to focus, as did the beautiful, semi naked sea prince in front of him. This time, it was Nico who pounced on Percy, pressing their lips together as his hand slowly crawled between them. He pulled himself away from Percy and whispered seductively, "where do you want my hand to go Percy?" Percy growled and Nico toyed with his belt buckle. "Gods Nico get your hands on my dick right now " Nico chuckled and slowly undid Percy's belt, curling its end around his arm and lashing out. Percy yelled as it struck him square in the chest but the look in his eyes grew even more lustful. At last Nico undid the older boy's pants and placed his small hands to his throbbing member, eliciting a loud moan from Percy. Nico threw the older boy's pants over his shoulder carelessly and returned to lavishing his erection. He started moving his hand in different ways and a trickle of pre cum oozed from the tip of Percy's dick. Nico looked up and saw Percy's face, contorted by pleasure, his green eyes filled to the brim with lust. With what seems to be a great self-control Percy pushed Nico's hands off himself and pushed the Italian on the ground. Nico was lying underneath Percy now, he kicked his pants off hopefully and Percy smirked. The older teen ran his hands all over Nico's body, always trailing near his member but never touching it. He sucked on his neck as he finally brushed his fingers against the base of his cock. Nico cried out as Percy bit the place he had been sucking on and started moving his hand over his hard dick. Nico moaned louder every second and Percy forced him to lock gazes with him, noticing his eyes were once again luminescent silver as he pumped harder and faster and they kissed. Percy broke off the kiss one instant before Nico came and forced him to stare in his eyes as cum sprayed onto their chests and stomachs and the boy cried out in ecstasy, almost passing out from the sheer force of his orgasm. He hadn't had enough time to come off his high and yet he felt Percy's fingers prodding his entrance his other hand scooping up cum from himself and offering it to Nico with a challenge in his eyes. Nico gulped down his own seed obediently and moaned in pleasure as Percy pushed two fingers inside him. In a flash, Percy was on top of him and his erection was pushing at his entrance. Nico pushed down a scream with all his might as Percy's throbbing rod impaled him and only a small whimper came out. Percy stilled to give him enough time to adjust and kissed the places where Nico's tears had wet his alabaster cheeks. The first few thrusts felt uncomfortable and strained and the silver drained from Nico's eyes but after a while he started relaxing and moaning, the eerie glow dominating his irises once again. He felt Percy on top of him, sweat making his skin glisten, his beautiful features sculpted in an expression of pure ecstasy as he pushed deeper into the younger boy. Nico felt a strong hand on his dick, as Percy's long thrusts became more urgent and he felt himself being rapidly pushed to the edge by the attentions of his lover. Percy tensed and moaned louder, a sound that could have brought Nico back from the dead, and Nico felt cum splay from his cock and settle into him. That pushed him over the edge as he himself closed his eyes in wonder and screamed out in pleasure, completely taken in his orgasm. They both came off their highs, their strength sapped and collapsed on each other. Percy pulled himself out of Nico and embraced him tightly, holding him against his chest as they fell asleep.

"Nico? Percy? Are you guys here?" A deep voice resonated from the mouth of the cave, ripping through hazy layers of sleep and shaking Percy's consciousness. He was momentarily disoriented, then he took in the dried cum on his abdomen and most importantly the naked boy clutched in his arms. The voice tickled his consciousness; rousing him and making him wonder why it evoked at the same time nervousness and excitement. "Percy?" _Jason_. It was Jason Grace's voice, beautiful and strong like the boy himself. The beautiful roman he was in love with was entering the cave in which he lay with another man, his footsteps echoing, a ruthless death sentence to emotion.


	3. Sorry Demigods

You guys I'm so sorry I've been a terrible person who hasn't updated in an age but I've been so busy. I swear I'm working on a smouldering chapter of shameless smut to make up for it. Love you all so much


End file.
